Five:One
by VeryLongLadder6
Summary: Five Times CC Says 'I Love You'  And One She Doesn't Have To .
1. Five

A/N: Strange how I've been most productive when I literally have the most work I've had in my life... I promised myself I wouldn't wade into another multi-chapter story, but it turns out some promises are _really_ fun to break. So, here's another something - you've seen it before I'm sure, but it's the kind of drivel I love to read so please forgive me! If you love it, if you hate it - please review.

**...**

Disclaimer: It isn't mine.

**...**

**Five Times CC Says 'I Love You', And One She Doesn't Have To**

**.**

**FIVE**

The last time CC Babcock tells Niles she loves him, they're sat on a bench. He'll be dead in 2 weeks, though neither of them knows it. Had they known, she might have told him she loved him again, might not have been able to stop telling him. Had they known, they might not have even bothered leaving the apartment. It's probably best they have no idea.

As it is, they're on a bench in the Park, near the Bathesda Terrace. Niles can hear children and birds and running water, which is making him need to pee. His face is scrunched up against the sun high in the sky. CC turns from the view across the lake to look back at him. He has ditched the jacket of his three-piece suit, rolled up his sleeves and undone his top button. In his shirt pocket are the glasses he refuses to wear - he says they detract from his youthful good looks, but his hair has by now gone completely white. With his eyes clamped closed and his lips pursed, she smiles from the sight of him.

He's picked her up for lunch. She's still working, of course she is, even after all this time; still pulling long days in cramped seats at the back of dingy theatres. He picked her up from the office, brought a picnic and a cab and a smile to her face. He's brought a thermos and made sandwiches with the crusts cut off. They'd made the switch from white to wholemeal bread at the doctor's urging. She remains unconvinced.

'Did David call?' He asks, his eyes still shut.

Their son is a Harvard man, and everything they dreamed of, with his mother's eyes and his father's charm. They had a fight a few days ago; he wants to get married, his mother wants him to get a graduate degree. There was shouting.

'No,' she says. There's a pause. 'Don't say it.'  
>'I didn't say anything.'<p>

He lifts one eyebrow, opens one eye to look at her. She rolls her eyes.

'I'll call him tonight,' she says.

His hand blindly reaches for hers and their fingers link across the bench. He says nothing.

'I love you,' she says.

He leans over, kisses her cheek. He pulls back, and sighs contentedly.

'I know.'

She cackles. He opens an eye again to catch her smiling, and finds himself grinning like a fool at the sight of crimson lips and white teeth, pronounced laughter lines at the corners of those sparkling eyes. Her hand is warm.

They sit in the sun beside a mountain of Tupperware, and they are happy, and they are alive.


	2. Four

A/N: OK that last one was shorter than I remember so here's another. I'm trying desperately to reign in all the short sentences, I hope it's working! Come back in time with me...

**...**

For disclaimer see Chapter One.

**...**

**FOUR**

They're still in LA, that's the thing. The Sheffield house is all but empty; Max and CC are still grinding away at their failing show, the children are gone. For Niles the days are long. He fills hours going to the beach. He goes to museums and tourist attractions, drinks coffee and gossips with Fran. Only she has her own friends, and her own swimming pool, and spends enough time at the spa to make even Maxwell suspicious. Niles has none of that. They're still in LA, that's the thing.

This morning he's practically asleep when CC leaves. Maxwell has transferred far too much responsibility to her; she's running around pulling 15 hour days which feel to be getting longer. He feels the bed dip beside him, there's a hand on his chest and she leans in and kisses him.

'Have a good day,' she whispers, and all he can do is grumble.

...

He doesn't get up until noon, at which point he can no longer ignore the sunshine seeping though the crack in the curtains. He just pulls on his robe, pads down to the kitchen. He stands in the doorway, looks at the sparse counters and granite tiles. He walks the extra distance around the breakfast bar to the refrigerator; opens the door - it isn't empty, but there's nothing here he can make a meal from; yoghurt and an empty milk carton. He shuts the refrigerator, walks back round the island. Leaves the kitchen.

...

He dresses in a fog, pulling on shorts and a T-shirt, sandals he hasn't worn. He goes to the office, stands in front of the bookcase, pulls himself out one of the novels CC recommended. He locks up and walks down to the garage. There's a gap where his wife's car should be. He gets in his own car, sits for a moment in the driving seat and looks around.

...

He drives to the beach; orders a cold coffee and finds a spot in the shade. There's a woman sat nearby, someone he's never met. She's pretty, and he just can't help himself; he takes off his shirt, throws it down in the sand and pulls out his paperback. He sits there trying to look like Rodin's 'Thinker' but he quickly loses interest. He can't remember why CC recommended this book to him; it's crap. In spite of the caffeine circulating round his body and the woman sat nearby, he feels himself begin to dose off, and his last thought is of sun-cream as his eyes slide closed and his novel falls into the sand.

...

When he wakes up an hour later, he realises he's made a terrible mistake. Everything hurts. He looks down at himself; he's already a livid red. He must have rolled over at some point, because his back is excruciating and he thinks there's a distinct possibility his calves could be on fire.

He stands delicately, brushes sand from his shorts, looks around at the bustling beach. Nobody is paying him any attention, and he shuffles to the car. It takes him about 15 minutes to actually get in the damned thing; sliding in, plonking himself down, groaning and gulping down air.

He drives home like he's making a getaway.

...

When CC gets back that evening the house looks empty. She walks towards the door with an uneasy feeling in her stomach; all the lights are out. She knows how unhappy Niles has been, and she wonders - - - . She opens the door as quickly as she dares, calls his name but hears no response. She dumps her bag in the hallway, slips off her shoes and walks through to the empty kitchen. The sitting room is deserted.

She calls his name again and this time she thinks she hears something. She heads up the stairs and sees light beneath the bedroom door. Her stomach plummets for her toes, and she rushes forward, bursts through the door like a woman possessed. With her hand on the door knob she has an eternity to consider the agony of her life without him. And then she opens the door.

He's sprawled in the center of the bed, face down. His shirt is off and his face is turned to the side. Her first thought is that she hasn't practiced CPR in a really long time. Her second is that he's a peculiar colour.

'Niles?' She reaches for him.  
>'Don't touch me,' he says.<br>'What's wrong?' She leans over him, but his eyes are closed.  
>'I went to the beach.'<br>'What happened?'  
>'I fell asleep.'<p>

She takes her suit off, hangs it up leisurely, goes to the bathroom in her blouse and underwear. She comes back with a huge pot of something.

'Can I get on you?' She says.  
>'I never thought I'd hear you say that.'<p>

She takes that as a yes and gently clambers on top of him, her hips cradling his butt. She opens the pot.

'I'm going to put some cream on,' she says, 'is that ok?'

He just grunts.

She slowly rubs it on his back, trying to ignore the hisses he makes, the bite mark on the bedcover. When he's covered she puts it on his neck, the top of his arms, his calves. And then she rolls next to him; his head is twisted her way, his eyes are screwed shut. She smiles at him.

'Niles?' she asks. He just groans. 'I love you.'

His eyes open.

'What's wrong?' he says. And she laughs.  
>'Are you happy here? In LA?'<br>'Of course, why?'  
>'Because I want to go back to New York.'<p>

And he smiles at her. Takes her hand.

'Are you sure?'  
>'Do you want to know what I miss most about the city?'<br>'What?'  
>'The seasons,' he squeezes her hand, 'everyday here is exactly the same.'<p>

'What's Maxwell going to say?'  
>'He's a man of the theater, what's the worst he could do?'<p>

He laughs, and before either of them knows it they're holding hands and giggling on the bed. They're both the wrong side of 60 with plenty of other things to be doing, yet here they are excitedly discussing where they will live and eat and shop; planning a new life together. He knows it's ludicrous, she doesn't much care.


	3. Three

A/N: OK, so I've taken this one off the beaten track, and I am not sure how happy I am with it, but I think the ending is... well, whatever. Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!

**...**

For disclaimer see Chapter One.

**...**

**THREE**

CC has always loved Niles in a tux. He's had his hair cut, and walking behind him to the door she finds herself gazing at the nape of his neck. They shout final goodbyes to the nanny and close the door behind them. They're going to a movie premiere; one of the perks of living in LA, and getting suited and booted is exactly what CC needed. It's been a difficult few weeks, and celebrating the ending of a film, in which CC has invested too much time and too much money, has been the light at the end of an interminable tunnel.

Neither of them speaks as they walk to the limo at the end of the drive. He opens the door for her, watches the ripple of her deep blue dress as she slides into the car, and settles beside her.

'You look beautiful,' he says and she smiles.  
>'Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself.'<p>

He smiles.

It's like they're teenagers again; his palms are sweaty and the bottom of his stomach feels unsteady. It's a month after the fact; four whole weeks since it happened, and already Niles is beginning to wonder if they'll forever look at their lives as pre and post Elodia Jones.

The funny thing is that it was CC who'd hired her; it was CC who'd sat in the room with the big actress and suggested she star in the movie. She and Niles had hit it off, and why wouldn't they. It was just dinner, that's all it was, no kissing no sex no _affection_. But Niles had lied to his wife, made reservations, sat fiddling with his wedding ring whilst some movie star slipped off her shoe and ran her toes up his calf.

He'd gone home afterwards to find CC sat in the sitting room with a glass of wine, had told her everything with his head in his hands. They'd stood and cried and paced until morning, but he'd taken a movie star out to dinner, not a nobody, so of course there'd been pictures. And they'd stood and cried and paced until a lot of other mornings.

As the limo comes to a halt he looks over at her and lets his hand brush her arm. She nods.

...

He takes her hand as she gets out of the car, slides an arm round her waist as they turn to face the crimson carpet and flashing bulbs. They walk towards the entrance, turning and smiling appropriately, chatting with people they know. There are men behind the lights, and they're calling out.

'CC –'  
>'CC –'<br>'CC what are you doing next?'  
>'CC what do you think about your husband and Elodia Jones?'<p>

Their smiles never dim, their pace never slows.

...

When they get inside they sink into an alcove. He turns her to face him, tries desperately to make eye contact.

'CC –'  
>'I need –'<br>' – a drink,' he finishes for her, a grim smile on his face.

...

They settle into their seats in a group CC knows from the studio, everyone's in a boisterous mood, but CC and Niles sit in silence, looking straight forward, not talking. And she's on stage; Elodia Jones; stood in the spotlight talking some self-congratulatory tripe CC doesn't want to hear. There's clapping and jeering and eventually the lights dim as the movie begins to play.

They watch her name flash on the screen and Niles reaches out, his fingertips graze her wrist. She doesn't hesitate in grasping his hand in her own, thinks of all she's given for a two second credit on a film she won't remember the name of in a month. It wasn't worth it.

...

The lights go up, and she's still holding his hand. They look up at each other. He smiles.

They go on to the after party where there are fewer people, more carefully selected. It's a hotel ballroom, and they eat and drink and pretend to be jovial. Niles gets up just as the dancing begins and rings the sitter to check on David.

When he comes back CC's chair is empty. He sits and sips his drink, looks around at the dancefloor. It's the dress he sees first; she's dancing with a man Niles doesn't know, he's got his arms around her waist, and she's smiling. The guy's almost as good looking as her – he's tall and dark and handsome and all of a sudden Niles needs another drink. There's no way she expects Niles to be pleased about it, but every time he looks at her he feels that woman's foot on his calf, feels himself fiddle with the ring on his finger. Maybe it's a power play from CC, an attempt at revenge.

Either way Niles sits there and watches her dance; only they aren't dancing so much as just _writhing_ together, and Niles stands and moves towards the bar. As he does he hears her laugh; it isn't her usual laugh, it's her strained laugh. He's heard it a thousand times before, and on each occasion she needed rescuing. Before he realises the guy she's dancing with has his paws on her butt, Niles sees that the reason they were writhing on the dance floor is because he's completely trashed. And then his feet are taking him towards them, though he isn't totally convinced they're touching the floor.

By the time he gets to them Niles has a smile on his face, and a hand reaching for this guy's shoulder.

'Excuse me,' he says smoothly, 'may I cut in?'

He's putting on the face few people can refuse, and with a hand already on CC's hip, and a friendly slap to the guy's back he's whisking her away to the opposite side of the dance floor. Her arms are around his shoulders, her chin on his shoulder, and Niles can't remember the last time they were this close.

'CC –'  
>'Niles I love you.'<p>

His feet stop moving and his eyes slide closed and he thinks his heart could have just given in.

'OK so you went out for dinner with another woman, and I can't stop thinking about her feeling you up beneath the table. But then I think about all the evenings I worked late, I think about going whole days without seeing David, I think about all the nights I slept at the office, I think about all the times I wasn't there. You made a mistake Niles, but that's all it was.'  
>'CC, you're being –'<br>'Oh don't worry, I'm mad as hell, and will be for a while. But I could forgive you anything, I just need time.'

He pulls back to look at her, her eyes almost black in the darkness, and he smiles.

'Let's go away, just the three of us,' she says.  
>'Alright.'<br>'When we get back I'll reduce my hours. We'll have longer together.'  
>'Alright.'<p>

'I don't want to lose you,' she says.  
>'Back at you, Babcock.'<p>

He grins and pulls her closer.

'Want to get out of here?' he says.  
>'Yes please.'<p>

He takes her hands, leads her back to the table and collects her clutch. Together they walk back down another stupid carpet; he guides her into the car, and closes the door behind them.


	4. Two

A/N: OK, this chapter was a nightmare. There's a scene with like 6 people talking. At the same time. So for reference - BB is CC's mother, DD is CC's sister. Stewart is CC's father, and Noel is her brother. Man, do I hope that's right, because I felt a whole new kind of stupid typing out all those dumb initials. Please let me know what you think of this, it's all a bit of an experiment.

**...**

For disclaimer see Chapter One.

**...**

**TWO**

CC can't remember ever thinking this would be a good idea. A week with the family, all the family; her parents and siblings, his father. Everyone staying under the same roof - theirs. They've come together for the first time for the christening. CC might only go to church to attend funerals, but Niles had asked tentatively if their son could be christened, and she couldn't refuse him.

David's two months old and they're still getting used to him; alternating their sleeping patterns and carefully timing feedings like military strategists. CC's still holding him like he could break at any moment, still creeps into his room and leans into the crib to check his breathing. The Sheffield house hasn't been cleaned in days, and CC can't remember the name of the show they moved all this way to make. To say things have been slipping away from them would be putting it mildly.

Yet here everyone is, in glorious Technicolor. They've already had to replenish the alcohol twice. There's been screaming and shouting and the slamming of doors. Every time she begins to think she wouldn't have it any other way, CC checks herself, realising what complete and utter _bull_ that is.

The ceremony itself goes smoothly; with Maxwell and his hair in the room to distract BB and DD they're walking on air. People have flown in from New York CC hadn't expected to ever give a damn about her, and she's shocked by how happy this makes her. It's at the meal after the christening that things begin to derail; there is wine thrown and someone tries to kiss one of the network suits in full view of his wife. Luckily CC and Niles have had a lot of practice at the groveling apology, and they do it well.

...

The week passes, slowly but surely. And when everyone settles into their routine of shouting and screaming and flamboyantly storming off to the beach, Niles and CC revert to their default state of blissful happiness, their greatest 'concern' becoming Niles' father's intrinsic need to tidy the house.

...

On the last day of their visit, Niles comes down from changing the baby to find his father folding the laundry.

'What are you doing?' Niles hisses. His father just looks at him.  
>'Folding.'<br>'You're a guest. Guests don't fold.' His father frowns. 'Go mingle or something.'  
>'Mingle with whom? Your psychotic father-in-law or the ex-wife who hates him?'<p>

Niles laughs.

'Will you please just –'

Niles' father nods, putting down the sheets and turning to go.

'Niles,' he says, and Niles looks up at him.  
>'What is it?'<p>

His father clears his throat, scratches his neck.

'You've done well here,' he says, 'the wife, the son, the house.' He looks away. 'You've done very well.'

Niles smiles.

'Thank you.'

...

They make it to dinner, though by this point someone's started supplying CC's mother with martinis. Niles has cooked chicken for them all, and serves it up himself. They sit in silence.

'So,' BB says, 'CC, when are you going back to work?'  
>'I don't know, there's no hurry.'<br>'What will Maxwell say?'  
>'We haven't discussed it.'<br>'Well don't you think you should?' BB sounds appalled.  
>'Not really.'<p>

Niles steps in.

'Noel, how's the chicken?'  
>'Wonderful, thank you.' He pauses. 'Niles, where did you learn to cook?'<br>'I didn't.'  
>'Oh.'<br>'I sort of learned on the job.'

Niles glances up to meets CC's eye, but she's looking at her mother with a stern expression, challenging her to say something. Her sister snorts.

'Nice one Noel.'  
>'Will you shut up.'<br>'Oh I didn't realise I was –'  
>'That's quite enough.' Stewart says, and they are all quiet.<p>

Stewart looks to CC, and they share a smile.

'Niles, how's the golf round here?' Noel asks.  
>'Golf?'<br>'Golf.' Stewart pauses. 'Do you golf?' Niles laughs.  
>'No.'<br>'Never mind.'

'Has Maxwell given you some time off?' Stewart asks Niles.  
>'No, not really, but we have an understanding.'<br>'Of course.'

CC warms at the sight of the men in her family engaging with Niles. Of course, her mother can't resist.

'Maxwell is such a nice man.'  
>'Mother,' Noel warns.<p>

'I always liked men who golfed.' She mutters.  
>'Well you liked me,' Stewart says, 'and I never golfed.'<br>'I never _liked_ you.'  
>'Course you did. Look around sweetie-pie, look at all these children; you liked me on at least three occasions.'<p>

From the three youngest Babcocks come noises of disgust.

'Don't start, Stewart,' BB continues, 'God knows we don't need you making another one of your scenes.'  
>'<em>My<em> scenes? _I'm_ the one always making the scenes?'

'Hey,' Niles says, though it has no effect, so he stands. 'Hey!' And this time he shouts it.

There is silence.

'Don't you remember where you are?' Niles continues. 'You might be accustomed to your seedy bars and your 5th Avenue nail parlours, but you're in my house now. Here, we don't yell.'

Looking up at Niles from the chair beside him, CC feels a great rush of gratitude, and finds herself excited for the day Niles teaches their son how to talk like that.

There's a collective exhale from the room when he throws his napkin on the table and rushes out.

...

DD puts up her hand.

'I call bull,' she says. 'I know CC, and she likes to yell.'

From the corner of her eye, CC sees Niles' father stand. Her arm shoots out to point at him.

'Don't you dare,' she says.  
>'I was just –'<br>'Sit down. Don't touch a thing.' She turns to her sister. 'DD, please collect the plates. Noel, for God's sake, please pour the wine.'

CC stands and moves to leave.

'See, this is why you need a butler,' DD says.  
>'For once we agree on something.' CC mumbles as she pushes open the door, 'a butler is exactly what I need.'<p>

...

She finds Niles in the kitchen; stood at the stove, stirring a yellow sauce. CC walks behind him, slides her hand round his torso, links her fingers over his stomach. She kisses the back of his neck above the collar of his shirt and buries her face in his shoulder.

'Are you ok?'  
>'Your mother is completely toasted.'<br>'I know. I'm sorry.'

Niles chuckles.

'It isn't your fault. Who started giving her alcohol?'  
>'My father.'<p>

Niles sighs.

'Why would he do that?'  
>'To make things more interesting.'<br>'That makes perfect sense; things were so boring before.'

She laughs.

'Is David asleep?' She says.  
>'Yes.'<br>'This feels wrong. Shouldn't one of us be sleeping too?' This time Niles laughs.  
>'I'll flip you for it.'<p>

She glances down at the stove.

'What's cooking?' She says. He pauses.  
>'It's custard CC.'<p>

He dips his finger in the custard and turns in her arms. He brandishes his finger towards her face and she jerks back. He smears it on her neck and she squeals.

'Niles!'

He leans forward and licks it off; as his tongue slides over her she cackles and the vibrations of her throat shoot straight down his spine. It ends in a kiss and Niles is delighted to find he's still thrilled to be able to do this, to be allowed all of a sudden to wrap her in his arms and render her speechless. He pulls back breathlessly, and there's a smile on his face she doesn't recognise.

'CC, I'm so excited,' he whispers.  
>'For what? Clearing up my mother's vomit in the morning?'<br>'For being able to do this with you for the rest of my life.'

He's flush against her, but still he feels too far away.

'Niles I love you.' He's grinning again.  
>'You do?' And she nods.<br>'I really really do.'

He kisses her, softly.

'Want to go back in?' He asks. She smiles.  
>'Absolutely not.'<p>

She kisses him just once more, steps back and takes his hand to lead him from the room.


	5. One

A/N: Another one. Thank you so much for all your reviews - you're wonderful. I like this chapter, partly because it's short, partly because I didn't just completely make it up! You know the episode where Fran's psychic tells her Maxwell's going to end up in bed with a leggy blonde, and Niles thinks it's CC and they all end up in LA? This is kind of my own continuation of that; for me it's the point where CC recognizes their relationship as more than sex. Verdict?

**...**

For disclaimer see Chapter One

**...**

**ONE**

The first time CC tells Niles she loves him, it doesn't count. There's no way it counts. He's flown 3,000 miles to stop her climbing into bed with Maxwell; spent hours worrying about it, wanting her. She gets a visit from Fran first, of course, because nothing they do goes exactly to plan, but by the time Niles slips beneath the covers she's at least had chance to take off all her clothes.

When he reaches over for her and finds bare skin he laughs. They both reach out for the bedside light, but she gets there first. He's looming above her, looking down and grinning like a buffoon. She's smiling at him and there's that deviant look in her eye.

'Do you always sleep naked?' He asks.  
>'No,' she smiles, and slides her arms round his shoulders. 'I'm expecting someone.'<p>

His eyebrows rise.

'Oh really?'  
>'Really.'<br>'Who?'  
>'My big, handsome, charming English lover. You wouldn't know him.'<br>'So I should leave?'

He hauls himself away, rolling to the other side of the bed and pulling back the covers. She launches herself towards him, landing on his chest.

'Don't even think about it,' she purrs, and kisses him. Her breasts are pressed against him, his hands sliding against the skin of her naked back.

When she pulls back to look down at him with darkened eyes something aches in his chest, and he isn't sure he could bear it if she couldn't love him.

'Cute suit,' she says. He smiles.  
>'Thank you.'<br>'You stole it from Maxwell?'  
>'I did.'<br>'Does he know?' Niles nods.  
>'He got a good look at it when I climbed into bed with him.'<p>

She throws her head back and laughs.

'Fran was in here,' she says.  
>'Were you naked?' CC frowns.<br>'That's revolting.'  
>'Yet it doesn't disgust me as much as it should.'<p>

She groans and swats his shoulder. She's smiling as she kisses him again.

'Are you still in love with Maxwell?'

When the words leave his mouth he realises he doesn't regret saying it. He needs to know, if he doesn't ask he's always going to wonder. He might have just cost himself the opportunity to turn this into more than just sex but if so it was worth it, because whatever this is and whatever this becomes, he needs to hear himself ask.

She just looks at him.

'Niles, look at me,' she says.  
>'What do you –'<br>'Look at me.'

So he does.

'You're naked,' he says, hesitantly, and she nods.  
>'Yes I am, I'm stark naked. And I'm in bed with <em>you<em>. Just to clarify; I'm _naked_, and in _bed_ with you, you idiot. How does that not answer your question?' But he doesn't smile. Oh.

'Do you think I'm still in love with Maxwell?' CC says slowly. His hand snakes up to cup her face. She laughs, and he's puzzled.

'What is it?' He asks.  
>'Niles, what are you doing in LA?'<br>'I thought you and Maxwell would -' he lets it hang there.  
>'Would what, elope?'<br>'Sleep together.'

'Ah,' she says, with feigned shock. 'And what did you find?'  
>'Nothing.'<br>'Nothing?'  
>'You both in separate rooms.'<p>

He's smiling.

'Ah,' she says again, teasing him now. 'I was alone?'  
>'Yes.'<br>'Waiting for you?'  
>'Yes.'<p>

'Ah,' she says. 'Is that the -'

He pulls her down to him and kisses her soundly, rolling them over and bringing himself to lie above her.

'CC -'  
>'I'm not in love with <em>Maxwell<em>.'

She says it quietly and he thinks he might be going crazy, because damn if it didn't sound like she was saying she was in love with someone else. He can't ask her. So he just smiles, and leans down.

...

He's inside her and the sheets are clasped in her hands. He's everywhere, and she doesn't know how. Her last coherent thought is that she's never had anyone like him, and she can't remember why they didn't get round to doing this before, but he's out and in and out and in and she's falling from a great height.

It just slips out. There's nothing she can do; it's quite beyond her control.

'I love you.'

Only there's no taking it back; she can't un-say it. She's hoping he hasn't heard her, that it was drowned out by their gasps and moans, but his hands find her own, his fingers tangling between hers. When she opens her eyes he's looking at her. There's a smile on his face, or at least there's about to be, but but he sees her roll her eyes. She's breathing heavily, but he holds his breath - he opens his mouth as though he's about to speak.

'Don't,' she says, 'please don't.'

His mouth closes, but there's still that dopey smile on his face. He's pinning her down, and she's never felt more free.

'It doesn't count.' She says. He tilts his head, kisses her jaw.  
>'Alright.'<p>

He laughs and disentangles their hands. When he pulls out of her she lets her head fall onto his shoulder. He flops down beside her, finally panting. She's still on her back, motionless, suddenly transfixed by the ceiling as he snuggles into her side. He kisses her shoulder, and his lips begin to form the words.

'Niles,' she warns, 'I mean it .' It doesn't sound like the threat she intended.

He kisses her shoulder, flings an arm around her waist.

'I know,' he whispers.

It's dark, and her hand comes up to wrap round his forearm. Yes, she means it.


	6. Zero

A/N: OK, so firstly, I'm English - our healthcare is free (makes Piers Morgan and all the tea worth it!) The $40,000 I mention? I have no idea what that would get you, I totally made it up, please just go with it, artistic licence blah blah blah. Secondly, we've come to a dialogue-heavy end! This story has been the most fun to write, I've had more and more fun with each chapter. Your reviews have been awesome, so thanks again. Thirdly, this should be my last story for a while. Real life is becoming... unavoidable.

This chapter centers around Niles' heart attack, but (hopefully) not as you've seen it before. It's supposed to be my most emotionally charged chapter and I ended up writing an argument... You know that feeling; when you're building to the final act, only when you actually get there you realize you've got no rabbit to pull out of the hat? Yeah, that's kind of what this feels like.

**...**

For disclaimer see Chapter One.

**...**

**ZERO**

It's a Tuesday, that much Niles knows. It's early, and as usual he's up before everybody else, stumbling downstairs in the silent house and making himself a cup of coffee. He starts to get the breakfast pots together, and as the water boils he walks through to the sitting room to opens the curtains. On his way round he stoops to collect the mail on the doormat.

There are bills for Maxwell, a flyer for a dry-cleaners, something for Maggie, and then a white envelope for him. He never gets mail; for a month 10 years ago he'd written to a waitress in Philadelphia, but he can't remember the last time there was something for him. He goes back into the kitchen, dumps everything else on the counter.

He rips open the letter with all the patience of a rabid dog. It's a bill from the hospital for keeping him alive; his insurance has always sucked, but that heart attack is turning out to be an expensive pain in the ass. He sees the figure $40,000 and thinks his heart might stop beating all over again. He takes a moment to actually read what they've sent him.

It's been paid. Somebody paid his medical bill.

There's a copy of the receipt attached. With a signature. Niles looks up.

'Son of a –'

...

CC's convinced it's Wednesday. She already rang up to cancel a hair appointment a day early, scheduled a meeting on the wrong day, and ends up at the theatre before realising she's expected at the Sheffield's. She feels like she put her clothes on inside out.

She gets a cab to Maxwell's, bursts through the door and shoves her bag on the floor with a huff. She pours a cup of coffee and opens the door of the kitchen on her way to Maxwell's office. Stepping forward, she collides with a cardigan.

'What the –' she looks up just in time to see the coffee go all over them. 'Niles?'

His face is pink, he looks livid.

'Babcock I've got a bone to pick with you.'  
>'Were you waiting for me?'<br>'And you're _late_.'  
>'How long have you been standing there?'<br>'Long enough to know that that's one hell of a solid door.'

'What's wrong with you?'  
>'I had a heart attack.'<p>

She just looks at him.

'I know,' she says slowly.  
>'I know you know.'<p>

There's a pause.

'Niles, what the hell is going on?'

He just grabs her arm and drags her back into the kitchen. She squirms and tries to elbow him, but he is resolute in dragging her upstairs. He pushes her through his bedroom door and pulls it shut behind him.

'Niles what are you doing?'  
>'Did you think I wouldn't notice? Did you think they wouldn't tell me?'<br>'Tell you what?'  
>'I know what you did, you imbecile.'<br>'Well would you mind filling me in, because I've got no idea.'  
>'I always knew you were as stupid as I thought.'<br>'Is this you losing your mind?'

He laughs mirthlessly and moves to the corner of the room, takes off his coffee-stained knitwear and removes his tie. He unbuttons his shirt, slips it off and reaches into his closet for a clean one.

'Of all the low, spiteful, vindictive things to do.'

She walks towards him slowly and puts her hands on his shoulders.

'Pull yourself together Niles. Talk to me in words of one syllable.'

He stops talking, looks down at her hands on his bare shoulders. She pulls them back like they're on fire.

'You paid my medical bill,' he says. She clears her throat, looks away.  
>'Those were not words of one syllable.'<br>'Your incisive mind is what I've always liked most about you.'

She turns to go, running a hand through her hair.

'This is the weirdest Wednesday ever,' she says.  
>'It's Tuesday,' he mumbles.<br>'Well that explains a lot.'

'Did you think I couldn't pay it?' She turns back to him.  
>'$40,000? I <em>knew<em> you couldn't pay it.'

He brandishes his shirt at her.

'See,' he shouts, 'that is _exactly_ why I can't let this happen.'  
>'Will you please put your shirt on? Nobody wants to see your washboard abs.'<br>'Stop treating me like an idiot.'  
>'You <em>are<em> an idiot. I've got deep pockets Niles, just swallow your pride and let it go.'

He snorts.

'You insensitive –'  
>'I was trying to do something <em>nice<em>.'  
>'<em>Nice<em>?'  
>'You were lying unconscious in a hospital bed, what was I supposed to do?'<br>'If someone's ill you buy them grapes, not a heart bypass.'

She smiles.

'Niles, calm down, it can't be good for you to be so _irate_. There was no ulterior motive, no sinister intent. I wrote a cheque, that's all, there was nobody else who could do it.'  
>'What about Maxwell?'<br>'Maxwell? You mean the man with three kids and God knows how many alimony payments to make in the future?'

Niles stops short and actually laughs.

'Alimony payments? Maxwell isn't married.'  
>'Who are you kidding? I prayed for your heart to explode and that came true, so somebody up there must like me.'<p>

He stands breathless, and looks at her with an ache in his chest. She's covered in coffee, and there are bags beneath her eyes.

'You look terrible,' he says, 'are you sleeping?'  
>'Right now, or –' he rolls his eyes.<br>'What's wrong?'  
>'Do you not remember dragging me up here and yelling at me?'<p>

He pulls on his shirt and buttons it up. She can't not watch as the ugly scar on his chest disappears.

'Do you want to borrow a shirt?' He says, seeing her looking.  
>'From you?'<br>'You're right; it might be a little snug, but with some cooking oil and a few pins, I bet we can get you into it.'

'You're comfortable being this mean to me? I saved your life.'  
>'It doesn't count when you've tried to kill me as many times as you have.'<br>'If I'd been really trying you'd be long gone.'  
>'Honey believe me you've been <em>really trying<em> for years.'

He pulls from the closet a tie, and stands in front of the mirror as he fastens it. She looks away. In twenty years she's never seen him dress.

'Thank you,' he says quietly. She looks over at him.  
>'Don't mention it. In fact if we never talk about this again, it'll be too often.' He grins.<p>

'I know you were the one to give me CPR,' he says gently.

She just looks at him.

'How?'  
>'I added two and two and it turns out I can count.'<br>'That makes no sense at all.'  
>'I'm not stupid CC.'<br>'Fran told you, didn't she?' He lifts an eyebrow.  
>'You'll never prove it.'<p>

There's a smile on her face.

'So,' he says, 'you finally got your lips on me.'  
>'Oh yeah, it was a dream come true; you were unconscious, there was nobody else around, and I broke one of your ribs giving you a chest compression. It was the kiss every girl fantasises about.'<p>

But of course he knows exactly what to say.

'It wasn't your fault.'  
>'What wasn't?'<br>'The heart attack.'  
>'Wh-' she stops, frowns, 'how could it <em>possibly<em> have been my fault?'  
>'Because you make my heart beat a little faster.'<p>

He bats his eyelashes, and she snorts.

'You're sick.'  
>'No thanks to you.'<br>'$40,000 was a small price to pay to see you in so much pain and discomfort.'

He looks down, opens a drawer and pulls out a fresh cardigan, puts it on.

'You know,' he says, 'I won't ever be able to pay you back.'  
>'I guess you'll have to owe me a long, lustrous life.'<br>'Lustrous?'  
>'I forgot who I was talking to. Never mind - I don't need the money.'<br>'You never know, you're over an hour late for work, perhaps you'll get fired.'

There's a pause.

'You're praying that I'll get fired right now, aren't you?' She says dryly.  
>'You get alimony payments and a heart attack, what do I get?' She doesn't hesitate.<br>'Me.'

He looks her in the eye, and smiles. His heart beats a little faster and he breathes a little quicker. It might be because he almost died, but her hair seems more blonde and her eyes more blue. For once he's acutely aware of how beautiful she is, and how lucky he is to be here, with her.

'CC that was a terribly nice thing you did.' She sighs dramatically as she turns to leave.  
>'I got this one; you can get the next one.'<p>

She walks out, leaving the door open behind her.

'Wait,' he calls after her, 'what "next one"?'


End file.
